This invention relates generally to motor drive systems and, more particularly, to a new and improved oil-cooled clutch unit adapted particularly, although not necessarily, for use in operative association with punch presses and the like, such as that disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,999, issued Oct. 26, 1971.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor drive system. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit utilizing an oil shear clutch in combination with an electic drive motor which incorporates the feature of axial movement of its drive shaft at commencement of operation of the motor and at cessation of operation of the motor. Such motors are conventional and generally have direct frictional engagement of an annular clutch which clutch has a relatively short life span and needs substantial adjustments in order to maintain consistent drive characteristics.
The present invention uses the shaft motion of the electric motor and adapts it to wet clutches to extend the life of the motor and clutch significantly while also requiring little, if any, adjustments to maintain consistent drive characteristics at the output of the clutch. It is a further object of the present invention to utilize the axial movement of the drive shaft of the electric motor in as compact an apparatus as possible while amplifying the movement of the drive shaft to properly engage a wet clutch in a positive functional manner.
Further important objects of the present invention are to provide a new and improved clutch unit which is simple in design, economical to manufacture and operate, extremely rugged, requiring little maintenance during operation, and where the output shaft is readily adapted for mounting to a number of associated machines, a gear, sheaves, etc.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.